


Coffee in the cold

by War_Elaphants



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Elaphants/pseuds/War_Elaphants
Summary: Ygrittes' favorite coffee shop gets a new barista. The obligatory coffee shop au.





	

       It was definitely to cold out to do much more than run from one heated building to the next but Ygritte didn't mind, the biting chill a stark reminder of home as she rushed to meet Val inside their favorite coffee shop. The shop was less than a block from campus but was almost never overcrowded with other students. Its insides always warmer than the winter outside and the quiet music playing in the background was surprisingly not bad. It had served as her own personal escape since she had found it half way through her freshman year. Bursting through the door she scanned the room until her eyes fell on her closest friend sitting at a far table with a drink in her hand.  
Val looked up as Ygritte approached and smiled, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, I thought you were going to leave me at the mercy of my chemistry textbook forever!"  
"I couldn't do that" Ygritte laughed shrugging off her coat and sitting down across from Val. " It might be lonely without you to buy me coffee". Val scoffed at that rolling her eyes at her friend. "Speaking of buying coffee you might want to look at the new barista when you go up" Val said her eyes smiling as if she knew something Ygritte didn't. For the first time since entering the shop Ygritte turned around to the counter where an unfamiliar person was taking the order of an elderly woman. He was absolutely the prettiest boy she had ever seen, with dark hair in contrast with light skin, thoroughly kissable lips and eyes, well she couldn't actually see them from her position from across the room but she could only assume what kind of eyes accompanied a face like his. "Well damn" she said mostly to herself as he smiled and handed the woman her tea "he's new". "Obviously" Val deadpanned, still smirking at her friend "try not to stare to hard now you might hurt your self", " or him" she added almost as an afterthought. "Oh shove off I'm not staring" Ygritte defended despite the fact she rather clearly had been. " I'm going to get my self a coffee now" she stood wiping away any trace of embarrassment that her friend could cling on to. "Be sure to get his name for me, and maybe his number too!" Val called after her gleefully snickering to herself as Ygritte made her way towards the counter and the beautiful boy manning it. She stepped up to the counter and he turned to her smiling his eyes just as pretty as the rest of him. "Hi, what can I get you?" He asked his smile still in place as she came to the conclusion it was more of an obligatory customer smile than a real one, her heart sunk a little. "Just a black coffee, small please" she said already digging in her bag for the money. " alright that will be a dollar fifty, can I get you anything else?" He asked her as he turned to the brewing pot of coffee to pore a mug for her. " No that's it" she said as she handed the money over and took the mug from him. She took this moment to look at his name tag pinned to his chest, Jon it read. He wished her a good day and turned to help the tired looking boy behind her. It wasn't until she started to make her way back to the table with Val that the confusion set in. He hadn't hit on her, he hadn't flirted even a little, it might have sounded conceded but she knew she was attractive and almost never had she come across someone who hadn't even been bothered to notice, every one took the opportunity to hit on her but Jon hadn't even given her a second thought, just handed her her coffee and forgot about her it was strange to say the least. As she sat down Val must have sensed her confusion and sent her friend a questioning look. "What? Was he a weirdo?" She asked "Did he talk funny?" "Did he try to jump you?" She continued. "No he seemed perfectly normal " Ygritte stated almost glumly. "Well then did you get a name?" Val pestered, " are you going to jump him?" Her smile returning to her face. "His name was Jon, and sadly I don't think so, he didn't seem to think much of me" Ygritte confessed to her friend, in fact she didn't think the beautiful boy noticed she was any different from the old woman and the boy behind her, just another customer to take care of and forget. "Oh well plenty of other cute guys to screw in this town" Val shrugged. "Do you think we could actually try studying now? I don't think I'm going to past this test without some serious help" Val said bringing her attention back to her chemistry textbook open on the table. "Absolutely" Ygritte responded glad for the distraction hoping it would keep her mind off the pretty boy who was currently making a latte for a tiny teenaged girl. Somehow she wasn't sure it would work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, so please tell me what you think!


End file.
